Teenage Undesirables
by Crazy-Mani 101
Summary: The trouble started when Sasuke noticed that the blonde was considerably smaller than he remembered. After 3 months of not seeing the stereotypical blond, blue eyed idiot, he can't help but wonder where he was and why his dark tan made him seem so alluring? Konoha Academy, your seniors are not painting you a good social image; fights and gay love are unacceptable within your halls
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Undesirables

Crazy-Mani: hey guys, it's me again, I haven't finished with the final chapters of My Sweet Uchiha, but its almost finished now, not more than six chapters are left.

This is Teenage Undesirables, and it's a love story.

Warnings: This fiction is not meant for those who are offended by mentions of yaoi. Please do not read it and comment badly if you are not a fan of boy x boy romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters or places mentioned.

Chapter 1

High School was not the best place to make first impressions. Most people could attest to that.

In the first year, you weren't quite the same person you are when collecting your diploma.

The same could be said for this bunch.

A few years ago, Sasuke Uchiha rolled on his bed and waited impatiently for the clock to alarm, so his brother could finally make him breakfast and he could leave. It had been a long standing dream of his to attend the Konohagakure Academy. It was for the very elite, and it was a long ride from home; Reserved for only the most intelligent and wealthy of students. It was with that perception, that he had dressed in a formal suit, (tuxedo) and styled his hair in two parts, held in place by hair gel.

Upon arriving, he noticed that the academy was large, but it did not have the great golden gates sparkling in the sunlight that he had hoped for. Walking along side his brother who was casually dressed in dark blue jeans and black sweater, he began to feel uneasy. He heard chatter just down the halls, and some laughter was just too obnoxious to belong to the very elite. Adjusting his jacket sleeves that fit perfectly, his steps fell behind his big brother, who had decided to ignore him.

Not long after that, he was in the Orientation Room, where every one was already seated, and he was now the centre of attention. He noticed that no one, not even the parents were in a suit.

And strangely, it stained his reputation for good.

After first year, he finally had the chance to paint a new picture for himself. He went with his brother again, but this time, he wore leather pants, and a tight black shirt and he made sure to stay away from all hair gel. That made him a friend of the girls and an enemy of the guys.

In third year, he decided it didn't matter what he wore to orientation, because everybody else was trying to please him. He was already the most popular guy in his year, and he planned to keep it that way.

In fourth year, he was transferred to the advanced academics class, where he met Karin and Sakura, two of the most annoying creatures on the planet. It was in those moments that he decided girls were too annoying to be anything other than sex toys.

So it was this in mind that he decided to go casual today, on the first day of year five, his final year at the Academy. He felt oddly nostalgic; he had put all his first day outfits in order hanging in his closet. He ran long slender fingers over them. He would be applying to the University of his Choice in a few weeks when they were accepting.

He would miss his friends, because he knew none of them were heading in the same direction he was going, especially one blonde idiot. Sasuke wondered how he was doing. He hadn't seen him since before the summer break, when his uncle had to take him abroad for unknown reasons.

Was the blonde blue eyed stereotypical idiot ok? If Sasuke had ever not known the description of a Beverly Hill blonde, he definitely met the perfect example.

* * *

Said blonde boy was hugging tightly a large fox pillow pet that his older brother Kurama had given him. His dad had married a woman who already had a child, but Naruto hadn't met him until much later in life. Kurama had red hair the day Naruto had met him, and he also had a major scowl on his face. He knew instinctively that he was family. He was a large boy version of his mother. At first, the older teen was a living nightmare to the pre teen. He would cut his hair when he was sleeping, put salt in his mouthwash, use razor blades to loosen the seams of his jeans… the list went on and on.

Naruto had been a lot like his mother, and he looked like his dad, so it was easy for him to be the image of both parents. Kurama's dad had been a bad experience for both mother and son. Minato did not take responsibility of Kurama when he had just met Kushina, so the boy had to stay elsewhere. He was sadly, yet very easily forgotten by the new family. It was when Naruto was eleven, and Kurama was fifteen that they finally discovered each other.

Last year, when Kurama's grandmother had fallen ill, he had left the country to see her. A few months later, their parents had also went to visit her. Just a few weeks after, the uncle, Jiraiya, had to take Naruto from school to go to her funeral. From there, Kurama had expressed his home sickness and he was granted permission to stay for the summer. Since it had already been too late into exams for Naruto to return to the Academy, he just stayed with his family at the old large ranch for the entirety of almost three months. Calling his friends back home had been a feat, since the calls would not go through, and the ranch had no wifi. The internet café was several miles away, and it charged too much money for his parents to take him there. In those months, Kurama and he had formed an inseparable bond, and they teamed up together against the world. Their parents had liked the new improvements, but it was costly since Kurama had been teaching Naruto how to use a hunting gun, and how to kill animals. The blonde had been too eager.

It was at the fair nearby that Kurama had entered the competitions and won them all, getting the grand prize of the life sized custom made fox pillow pet, and a new smart phone.

Kurama had immediately given the pillow to his little brother, ruffling his hair in the process.

Now, the blonde sighed softly, his brother was still in Texas, and he wasn't coming back until the deed of the ranch was officially his. He had to wait until he was twenty one, and that would be in November. He hugged the pillow tighter, and then sighed once more. He wasn't sure what he wanted to become as yet, but if Kurama was planning to permanently live in Texas, and then he would join him on the ranch, and set up the internet. He didn't really want to leave his home, but he loved his brother, and he felt like a piece of him was missing.

Eventually, he got up and finally got ready for school. He still had to wait on his parents to take him to school, since he failed his driving test every time he attempted it. He could have just gotten a car and let his dad or mom teach him, but they ran out of patience a long time ago. Besides, he liked texting in the car, and doing all sorts of crazy stuff.

He looked at the time; he was already late for orientation.

* * *

Kiba was letting his dog lick his nose as he listened to the long speech from the Vice Principal Miss Shizune Katō. She was so annoying, he thought. They were seniors of course they all knew the rules. The brunette searched the crowd for the blonde head of hair that was supposed to be here over an hour ago.

Turning to his sister who was half asleep, he placed the small dog in her lap and quickly got up to run away. A few heads turned to look at him, but he ignored them as he made for his grand escape.

Standing beyond the doors of the main hall, he sighed in relief. He slipped his cell from his pocket and tapped the screen several times with his thumb, texting Naruto for the first time in weeks.

'_R u dead?'_

After a few seconds, he got a response, 'no. r yew?'

'_Y r u soo l8?'_

'_am almost there. -_-' _

Kiba laughed to himself. He could imagine Naruto rolling his eyes in annoyance. _'hurry.'_

After waiting for a short while, he could see a black Jeep Cherokee enter the drive way. He didn't recognize it as Naruto's parents car, but he figured it was him, since he was the only one in over three hundred students who was not there when the attendance was being taken thirty minutes ago.

After it parked in a teacher's spot, Naruto stepped out from the front and his dad followed next.

Kiba waved wildly for Naruto to notice him, but the blonde's gaze was locked somewhere else, and he was talking on the phone, Kiba looked around to find the object of Naruto's attention when his eyes rested on the Uchiha. He groaned. Was it even fair for one guy to be so cool? He was perfect, even the straighter than a ruler football star could see that. Sasuke had the eyes of all the girls, even after he rejected them over and over, and he was smart enough to make honour roll, when nobody else even stood a chance, plus, he was athletic, and was in the track team, and played basket ball.

Kiba glared at him, and noticed he was on his phone as well.

"well hello there." Kiba snapped his head around as had to look up at Mr. Namikaze, he was a freakishly tall character, and Naruto always seemed dwarfed around the man.

"Hi Minato, sir." He smiled half heartedly,

"Tell me, how late am I?"

"Naruto missed registration and the attendance list."

"Nothing I cant fix." He smiled brightly.

Naruto went to stand next to Kiba, he was still casting glances at the Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto! Where have you been?" He tried to distract him

"In bed. We arrived late yesterday and all the unpacking and stuff made me dog tired." He expressed animatedly. He slung an arm across Kiba's shoulder then noticed it was not a good fit. Somehow, Kiba's shoulder had gotten wider, and he was a little taller. "Wow Kiba, you've really grown!" he exclaimed, "I can't even rub shoulders with you anymore."

Kiba laughed proudly, "Well I have been eating lots of meat." He announced playfully.

When he looked around again, Sasuke was gone. For some reason, the Uchiha made him uneasy. Maybe It was because he stole Naruto from him as best friend since the tenth grade, or just because he was so damn good looking compared to everybody else.

For whatever reason, he linked arms with Naruto and led them in side, having already reserved three seats incase his mother had shown up as well.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he placed a large stack of rentals in his new locker. He'd be collecting his white shirts and ties today. After all, seniors were the only one who was allowed to wear uniform, it was by choice though, but most of them wanted the variety, since it would be their last year.

He waved to practically everybody who passed him, and got several bear hugs from girls who claimed to have missed him. His firsts were sore from all the fist bumping, and he felt odd when he realized all his friends had extra height. It didn't really bother him, but it made him wonder if going to Texas for so long had messed with his growth hormones.

"Back from vacation I see."

He turned to look at his best friend and rival. "Uchiha." He mock glared, "I went to a funeral, it was hardly vacation."

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder to dismiss his previous statement. He examined the blonde. His hair had gotten darker, along with the color of his skin; he looked more… exotic, for some reason, and was the blond always that short and skinny? Wasn't he a part of football? He ended up noticing that Naruto had gained some muscle mass, though itwas very subtle judging from the slight bulges in his arms. He had on a close fitting sky blue wife beater and a black tailor cut leather blazer over it. He had on his signature style Capri's. This pair was black, and relatively tight, stopping just below the knees.

Sasuke found himself staring, and he ground his teeth together.

"I got you a small gift thing." The blonde continued, because he was just that type of guy. He bought people stuff.

"Oh joy." Sasuke drawled, still anticipating what stupid thing he had gotten this time.

Naruto pushed his hand in the grey messenger bag over his shoulder, and presented Sasuke with a small wrapped parcel with Sasuke scribble over it.

The popular boy tore it away and saw a key chain; it had a tiny autographed image of green day, and on the other side, a picture of Naruto standing next to _the_ Billie Joe Armstrong. Sasuke almost made a sound of glee. Instead, he nodded reverently,

"I don't know how you managed to do this, but this is the first time I thought you did something cool." Sasuke muttered. He held the chain tight in his fist and looked at his friend gratefully.

"You are welcome!" Naruto moved closer to him then bumped him with his elbow. "I was in Texas, on a ranch, with cows and shit!" He looked up to ensure Sasuke was paying attention, "I had to milk animals, and then drink the milk from their tits." He continued. "One day, I was so bored, Kurama decided to take me for a ride. I saw their tour bus and we had to stop them. I begged for ten minutes, and then I got this picture. I promised I wouldn't put it on the internet, but I had to share the love with someone, so I thought, 'why not give one to Sasuke back home?' he loves Green day as much as I do!" He explained. By then the blonde was grinning widely, and from his close proximity to Sasuke, the Uchiha could smell his perfume and fresh minty breath as he spoke.

Without his consent or realization, Sasuke was already semi hard in his pants.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, I hope you guys like it.

It will be a little lengthy and I'm sorta doing this on impulse so bear with me.

As usual, leave me a review and I will take into consideration any suggestions that you have.

Thank you. *_-


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Undesirables (TUD)

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews.

I now present you with :

Chapter 2

_By then the blonde was grinning widely, and from his close proximity to Sasuke, the Uchiha could smell his perfume and fresh minty breath as he spoke._

_Without his consent or realization, Sasuke was already semi hard in his pants._

"Do you want me to suck you off Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded as the blonde knelt down before him. He rubbed his face against his hard cock slowly, "I want to lick your lollipop."

Sasuke's eyes flew open at that moment, and he looked around in his room. It was still dark and there was no trace of the blonde anywhere… well unless you counted the memories of his dream. Sasuke felt the familiar shiver run down his spine as his cock throbbed under his pants. He groaned. Checking the clock, it was only 1:17 a.m. He decided to ignore it for now; there was no way he'd jerk off to the the though of Naruto, the most stupid and happy go lucky, yet bitchy boy he knew. Not to mention he was his best friend, and his grandmother was the principal.

Sasuke shook his head, "NO." he said, and thought instead of naked girls and his other guy fucks. Naruto had no place in his bedroom.

* * *

Early that morning Naruto found a photo of him and Kurama both holding hunting guns in his phone, missing his brother, he set it as his background, and changed the ringtone to one of his and Kurama's favourites, _Teenagers,_ by My Chemical Romance.

He got ready in a pink and white plain wife beater and put on his uniform shirt over it; since it was practically translucent. He liked the extra attention. He ruffled his hair and put on a thin black head band so his hair wouldn't fall over to frame his face like his dad's.

He laced his white adidas superstars. He simply adored his shoes, and prized them as his most precious treasures. He wore actual full length pants today, even though they were tighter than the normal ones. Kurama had told him to be manlier, so he had taken his advice. He knew deep down that he was maybe bisexual, because he had found himself checking other guys out at one point or the other. He also became more accepting of the idea when he had caught Kurama shoving his tongue down some guys throat. Naruto never spoke about it, and he didn't dare ask his brother if he was gay.

He crossed it out of his mind though, because there was no way that Konoha Academy had gay students, and none of them would come of the closet if they were. There were strict rules regarding social demeanour and being homosexual was top on the Do Not list. The school had no tolerance of it, and if a student were to be caught in any compromising position or act, they would have immediate suspension and transference. The same could be said about fighting, drugs and sex.

Everybody knew that no school was perfect, but this one was striving to be just that. They produced only the best athletes, and diplomats. They also never let a student graduate unless they had an average of over 80%.they had classes that went up until three years after fifth year for those who needed special attention.

Naruto could imagine how disappointed his grandmother would be when she told him not to come back. His father, the chairman of the school, and several others, and the principal of X University would just about die of embarrassment and shame. Naruto would never hurt his family like that.

He hummed happily as he examined his attire. He had about twenty minutes left, but he lived in Konohagakure Heights, that only had accommodations for the most wealthy, And it only about a mile away from the Academy. He left with his mother, who was the home keeper and real backbone of the family. She made sure all the dirty work was taken care of, and no personal business was leaked beyond their control. Kushina was a force to reckon with, as she was a wild and untameable beast when angered, but a sweet and subtle soul otherwise.

"Mom," Naruto began, she was fixing her makeup in the rear view mirror of the red 2013 Ford Escape before she started the engine.

"Yes, honey?" she glanced over at him, and then pursed her lips. She was really beautiful with naturally red hair that she kept brightening. It was long and curled springy today. She had on make up that she didn't need since her skin had remained elastic and smooth, even after carrying two kids. She was not a young woman, but she did look better than most.

"I wanted to invite some of the guys over for the weekend. I missed them over the summer and I know how you feel about me sleeping over their houses." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How much boys? Kurama isn't here so I didn't buy any of that unhealthy stuff you guys live on."

"Why does Kurama always get to eat junk food and I have to beg for days to eat some M&Ms?" he pouted. He ate it anyway without either parents finding out. He was a secret junk food and sweet addict. "Uh, just me and the gang. You know, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Shika, and the rest." He shrugged, trying to pull off an innocent smile.

"And the rest?" She asked, "Who are they?"

"Neji and Shino and remember that transfer student from Palm Desert in California? His name is Gaara, and Choji is coming too."

She noticed how excited he got whenever he talked about that weird Gaara boy. He had a tattoo on his face and he was still accepted in the system. She figured he was just a strange boy, but not as strange as the one who wanted to become an entomologist. She shivered at the thought of the boy.

"Naruto," she sighed, "It hasn't even been a full week since we got back. We got back Sunday, and today is Tuesday. I am busy everyday of the week."

"But I really wanted to spend the weekend with them. Or…" he cleared his throat softly so she could hardly hear, "We could all spend the weekend by aunty Mikoto's."

"No." She shot at him, "Mikoto is a full time doctor. She doesn't even get to see Sasuke or Itachi, so how can she watch over ten boys?"

"Ten?" Naruto counted on his fingers then quirked his brow. "But it's only nine mom."

"Itachi is also her responsibility."

"Itachi is an adult." He whined, "Pleease mom, please? I promise I won't let them do anything weird. Especially Shino. I know how you feel about bugs." His bright blue eyes connected with her darker ones for a brief second.

"I'll think about it. You know how it gets when you all come together. Nobody can sleep with the noise and constant eating... and you'll be touching my fridge." She whined, "I hate it when you guys put your nasty, pudgy little paws on my fridge."

He smiled widely; he knew she was going to say yes, she was already preparing mentally for it.

"And the bills sky rocket." She grumbled.

If Naruto was anything, he was not a miser. He scoffed. "Mom, you and dad are rich. What's the big idea?"

She sighed, shaking her head, _'Kids,'_ she thought, _'they never understand.'_

* * *

Naruto was waking to his class room when he saw Sasuke standing by his door. He waved to him,

"Hey Uchiha, waiting for me?" he teased. He knew how unlikely it was for that to happen. Sasuke never waited on anybody.

"Actually, yes." He said impassively, a calculating look in his eyes.

"Uh," looked around t ensure no one was listening, he whispered, leaning closer to Sasuke and pulling him down by the shoulder, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

Sasuke felt the same sensation as last night again. He held his breath for a second. It really was Naruto, wasn't it?  
He sighed, "I want you to do something for me." He said softly, the shoulder the blonde was touching felt funny.

"What is it? Do you need somewhere to live?" Naruto's eyes widened in concern for his best friend.

Sasuke felt his pants suddenly getting tighter and tighter, "I can't do this." He groaned, "Let go." He pulled away.

The blonde moved his hand and stepped away, "I'm sorry." He looked away, "I'll just pretend this didn't happen, I'm going to class then."

Sasuke felt his heart speed up; he really wanted to at least let the blonde continue touch him, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to walk away if he got too excited.

"Listen; just stay away for a while." He cleared his throat.

Naruto pursed his lips much like his mother would; he leaned his head on his palm and stared up at the Uchiha with a pointed glare. He examined the now much taller teen. He looked him up and down, but then he saw it, Sasuke's hard on. The blonde's concern quickly turned to a confused quirk of his brow; this didn't go unnoticed by the stoic Uchiha, who remained impassive.

The raven haired teen kept hearing the words over and over in his head_, "Do you want me to suck you off Sasuke?"_

Naruto stepped farther away when Sasuke reached his arm out to touch the blonde,

"Naruto, I wanted you to suck my co-"

Naruto felt like time was moving in slow motion; He heard the words leaving Sasuke's mouth then closed his eyes and slammed his hands over his ears, wishing with all his heart that he hadn't left out so early, and that Sasuke was with one of his girlfriends and not nearby.

After a few panicked seconds, he peeked through one of his eyes and glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring at him with an enraged look on his face. "Will you, or won't you?" He asked impatiently.

"A-are you serious? Naruto's jaw dropped, "You can't just ask me to give you a damn bl"

"Could you keep it down idiot!" Sasuke glanced at the small crowd that had started to stare.

Naruto's tanned cheeks flushed, "You are fucking crazy this morning, you know that? I'll get you back for this prank. Nobody pranks Uzumaki and gets away with it!" With that, the blonde spun away and stormed in his class.

Sasuke had a dumbstruck look on his face, "He thought this was a prank?" And that was when Sasuke finally realized how stupid Naruto really was.

* * *

Konoha Academy gave its students an optional lunch time, classes always had teachers present, so the students simply showed up when it was most convenient, especially for our favorite seniors, who kept in a pack and always had some sort of training to do.

It was the first practice Naruto had been to since June, and he had to admit that he had gotten more than rusty at playing, not only that, he was almost a feet shorter than the other guys who played. He never felt so diminutive in his life.

Coach Guy was watching him all the while, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Having seen enough, he blew his whistle, and then yelled, "Uzumaki! Get your ass over here!"

Almost everyone froze, it had been so apparent that Naruto had fallen back, but they were all hoping that the coach hadn't noticed.

Naruto jogged over to the large muscular man, a pout already forming on his lips, he knew it, they all knew Naruto was now too small for the official team. "Yea coach?"

Guy sighed, "Uzumaki, what happened, you were so brimmed with life and youthfulness last semester, and now, you look like a sitting duck out there. Those guys are all vicious and you…"

Naruto looked up with large cerulean orbs, the shimmer of tears threatening to spill. He looked away, "I'm sorry I got so bad at it, my grandmother died and I had to go to the funeral… It's been hard on me since." He knew that his tears were his secret weapon to get out of any situation. He blinked a large drop streamed down his face, he could hear gasps in the background, and he sniffed for added effect, "I'll go get my things and… leave!" he could feel the man getting increasingly uncomfortable in front of him. Pretty soon, the entire team would be on his back, including his son, Lee.

The coach heaved a breath, "I'll just make a practice time table for you, for now, just watch the other guys and notice their movements."

Naruto wiped his eyes then nodded fervently, "You're the best coach ever!" He shouted.

* * *

At lunch, Lee was laughing so hard, his face turned purple, "Oh God, I cant believe he fell for that!"

Kiba was dieing too, "Coach looked like he was watching a horror movie, you should have seen the look on his face."

Naruto bowed several times, "I know I'm that good."

"But seriously bro, what happened to you over the summer, you come back looking like a foreigner."

The blonde smirked, and then punched the air, "I was in Texas with my family on a ranch!"

From across the hall, Hinata and Ten-ten peeked at the large group, from behind their open locker doors.

"Cool." Lee nodded, "By the way, did your youthful mother say yes about the sleepover?"

"Ugh, Lee, dudes don't say sleep over." Neji scoffed. He flashed his hair behind him for emphasis.

"But we will be sleeping by Naruto's home, over the weekend." He defended, "So what do you call it?"

"An orgy?" Kiba suggested, then got dirty looks from all the other guys, "What, we could have an orgy couldn't we?"

"No body wants to have sex with you Kiba." Shino laughed lowly, "Unless you are the bottom of course."

Naruto giggled much like Lee was.

"You guys are nasty." He scoffed.

Walking in the back, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm down the visuals of seeing Naruto in an orgy. "Why are you losers even talking about this?"

Naruto sent him a wicked glare, and Sasuke gulped, _Please don't say anything about this morning_.

"Oh please, this morning you asked me to suck your dick!" he laughed, not noticing how everyone else got quiet.

"Ehhh…" Kiba shot Sasuke a dirty look, "Uchiha, don't you be getting gay on Naruto now. We all know how you like to play with girls." He meant it to sound as a joke but only Naruto was laughing now.

Shikamaru and Gaara shared a knowing and sly grin.

"Say, Naruto, how do feel about a manly test of courage?" Gaara asked, this got everybody looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, what will it be about?"

"Well, at the sleepover, you have to kiss everybody without getting a hard on. If you do get hard, you have to run around naked until you aren't hard anymore."

"How is that a test of courage?"'

Shikamaru sighed pleasantly now, "Well, are you too homophobic to do it? I know I'm straight, so it won't bother me in the slightest."

"Shika, you're too lazy to get hard no matter who'd kiss you."

"This really will be like an orgy." Kiba laughed.

"Well then, if I win, all of you have to kiss each other back."

"…" Nobody answered,

"Guys, play fair." He whined.

"You won't win, so I don't have to agree." Gaara drawled.

Sasuke hated those two more than the rest, they were calculating and evil."Ok then, I agree. You're all shit ugly anyway."

"Even me Sasu?" Naruto teased, shaking his hips playfully.

_He really thinks this is a game._ Shikamaru thought. He shook his head.

"I can't wait to see how this one'll play out." Neji said. "I'm recording every last detail too so nobody gets away unscathed."

* * *

Surprisingly, the week ended pretty fast, and there were seven vehicles parked in the garage and on the outside of the Namikaze household.

Kushina knew that something was up, but she could never guess what it was.

"Let's all go in the Jacuzzi first, and then we can go in the pool." Naruto ordered. "Teuchi and Ayame will bring us the beer and snacks later, and mom won't be staying, she can't take it when we go in the kitchen." He laughed.

"What about Minato?" Sasuke asked, "Wont he be here?"

"He never bothers us, plus all he does is sleep whenever he has free time."

"Ok!" Lee said, "Let's go unpack!"

They all followed him up a flight of rail less stairs with open risers that seemed suspended in the air. Naruto owned the entire second floor and they all filed in the first room that was already open for view.

The theme was orange and white and if there were any flaws no one would notice. The blonde sighed then flopped on the large custom made ultra bed in the centre, and spread his arms wide, "You like?"

"It never ceases to amaze me how awesome your room is." Kiba flopped next to him. The other guys dropped their luggage on a wide orange leather sofa near the door way.

Sasuke had never been here with so much of the other guys before. It was usually only him and Kiba sleeping over at the same time, or the blonde would kidnap the other guys at other intervals. He was uncomfortable, and the thought of sleeping next to so many guys disturbed him.

"I call dibs on sleeping in your gaming room." He announced.

"And I will sleep in the exercise room; it will make me feel more comfortable." Lee said.

"Whatever, you guys can sleep wherever you want."

"Pool house." Gaara and Shika said at the same time, and then exchanged a heated glare.

"I don't mind guys. And I won't disturb you. But there is a strict rule that all must know, every room, except bedrooms and bathrooms, have surveillance cameras on until about midnight, so no jerking off until then, ok?"

Nobody answered. "Ok, now that that's settled, I will be getting ready for the Jacuzzi. Meet you guys by the pool," He walked toward a thick glass door that was too dense to be seen through, behind it was his bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke disappeared in the gaming room and shut the door firmly behind him. He wanted space tonight, and he needed a bath. He had had sex a total of three times today, and he was feeling oddly sated, yet still self conscious around the blonde.

If Naruto was always a tidy and bright person, then his gaming room was his opposite. The lighting was black and orange neon lights against the white walls and black furniture. There was a foosball and pool table at one end and then a 72 inch plasma screen was on the wall, below a wide range of recent and old school games.

On a wall shelf, there were dozens of board games and puzzles that Sasuke was sure the blonde himself had never touched.

Apart from that, cushions and random seats were thrown around just about everywhere. He sighed then walked to the attached bathroom; he took a quick shower then changed into his shorts for the pool.

He could have sworn that he heard somebody moving around in the room, but only Naruto had a key. He chanced a peek outside, and he was shocked to see the blonde sitting on the edge of the pool table, a beer bottle in his hand and one at his head.

"Yo Sasuke." He smiled.

"Hey, want something?"

"Yea, you." The blonde smiled kindly, "I thought you'd join us already."

"I was serious about what I said the other day you know." Sasuke sighed, "About you and my cock."

"Huh?" Naruto was definitely curious now, was Sasuke really asking him for sex?

"I mean that I want to fuck you Naruto." He continued, "I know it's an unreasonable request, and you might find it weird that I want this all of a sudden, but you keep saying things that turn me on."

The blonde choked on the beer as he swallowed, coughing until he couldn't breath properly, "The hell is wrong with you Uchiha? I'm not a homo."

"Neither am I." Sasuke walked over to the blonde, "Just try it once, if you don't like it, then I wont ever bother you about it again, and then you can do whatever you want to me as revenge."

Naruto gulped, then hopped off the table, but it was already too late; Sasuke was already above him, and he leaned closer, making the blonde bend backwards on the table, his back would have snapped in half if he were anyone else. He could feel the Uchiha's dick pressing against his stomach now, and he felt the heat rising in the room.

Why did this feel so good and yet scary at the same time?

"What do you say, wanna give it a try?"

Naruto bit his lips in thought, he was curious, but he didn't want to get caught, especially not by his parents.

"I-"I'll think about it. But if you ever whisper a peep about this to anyone, I will seduce you then bite your thing off."

* * *

"And so it begins." Shikamaru smirked, twirling on a chair in the main control room, watching the scene play out before his eyes on the surveillance camera. In the same second, he switched the camera in the pool house off. This was going to be a fun weekend.

"Let's go deer."

The teen with his hair caught up in one nodded, once, then walked beside his secret lover. "It's so much fun to spy on others." He took his phone from his pocket that was now in sync with the surveillance cameras; he had a mischievous gleam in his usually aloof eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is just my random thoughts piled together. So sorry if it doesn't make sense to you guys,

Special thanks to KH freak 813 and Killua17 for being the first to review.

Inuyashas bloody moon, KH freak 813, NarutoxNamikaze and Tyunalexd thanks for the favorites and all your follows. *hugs gleefully*

It made me float on marshmallow clouds when I saw them.

Hehee. :*


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Undesirables

A/N: Wow guys, I can feel the love pouring through your awesome reviews and cookies and milk for my amazing followers and because I'm an attention whore, the favorites I've been getting are making me feel super special… I present you guys with a pack of Oreos! Yay!

Chapter 3

The nine boys fit comfortably in the Jacuzzi as the warm water bubbled around them. Choji was sitting on a low stone and munching on a bag of chips, trying to keep it dry.

"Teuchi is the best cook ever," Lee commented, gulping a bottle of light beer, and running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I think he was thinking about having a ramen stand in the school cafeteria, but he can't make up his mind." Naruto added, "He makes the best ramen and curry."

Choji shook his head, "He should work in our restaurant instead."

"You just like to eat." Neji scoffed, "If you don't watch your diet you'll look like a stuffed pig."

He didn't see it coming, Choji sent him flying more than a foot away and he splashed head first in the pool water.

A second later, an enraged Neji was yelling obscenities and challenging Choji to a battle till the death.

The large boy just ignored him and continued to eat his chips, making the others laugh at Neji.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto in the Jacuzzi; he kept nudging the blonde with his leg. But the blonde made sure to ignore him as best as he could.

"So, about the challenge…" Shika sighed, "Since were already in the water, and its do dark, we should do it now before one of the helpers turn on the light."

"I agree." Gaara said lowly, his jade green eyes half closed in dullness. "I'm dying to see you cry for mercy."

Choji stomped his chomping and Shino moved closer to the edge of the pool, a faint look of trepidation spreading across his features.

Lee laughed gleefully and Kiba cheered on, "Yea hoo!"

Naruto gulped, Sasuke's toe just rubbed against his hip. He suddenly felt too closed up in the confined tub. "What's the hurry? Can't we do this inside?"

"Do I hear a chicken over there?" Neji yelled, somehow he had a camcorder pointing at the group.

"Burk burk!" Kiba mocked, "Scared of a little tongue Uzumaki? Hehe, or is it that you have the hots for one of us?"

Naruto glared at him, "Shut it dog breath. I'm not scared, I just got my teeth cleaned the other day and I don't want cavities." He defended. Sasuke's toe kept poking his hip, and he glared over at the silent Uchiha who looked too serene to be causing trouble.

"Then what are you waiting for, dental records?" Neji asked, "Just do it already,"

Naruto stood up, and then noticed that his dick was still sleeping. He sighed in relief, "You guys have to line up, and don't you dare look at me while I do this!" He ordered.

"Whatever idiot." Sasuke said. He turned to the blonde and noticed how the others were staring at them smugly, Naruto moved swiftly, then pecked Sasuke on the lips quickly, their lips barely met, and it didn't even last for a second.

"Next!" He yelled.

Lee pushed his lips out then poked his tongue out when Naruto was about to kiss him. The blonde felt the tongue and he had the immediate urge to puke. He was losing his cool and quickly. He knew he had already won the challenge when Shino glared him for also pecking him swiftly.

Shika still remained impassive and Gaara had a smug smirk on. When he pecked Choji, a potato chip was between them and Naruto ended up spitting it out. Kiba was silent when he eventually did it, then he turned away to focus on something else. Neji declined since he was holding the camera and already out in the open water.

Still standing, Naruto pointed to his dick then smirked triumphantly, "I did not get hard."

"Well…" Shika began,

"A kiss is not the same as a peck, but we didn't exactly make that rule so you won." Gaara finished.

"And we lose, but since I never agreed to your terms, the challenge is over." Shika seemed disappointed, "Unless you boys want to play truth or dare?"

Choji nodded, and then put the bag of chips behind him on the concrete.

"Then let's go in the pool and form a circle." Lee said.

* * *

Naruto got an empty soda bottle from Ayame and spun it on the surface of the water.

"First off, since it's just guys, there can't be anything too serious, like sex or that crap. I mean it." Naruto said. "And nothing too perverted either."

The bottle pointed to Sasuke and Neji.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Neji smirked.

"Tch. Dare." The Uchiha answered simply.

"I dare you to persuade Ayame to let you squeeze her tits." Neji laughed.

Kiba snickered too. "Awesome."

"Ok. Now or later?"

"Now of course, here she comes." Neji pointed to her.

Sasuke sighed then swam toward the edge of the pool, out of hearing distance of the boys. He called her over.

"Hello Sasuke. How can I help?"

"Well, I was hoping you could let me squeeze me your breasts. There so big and firm from where I'm looking."

"Really?" She squeezed one of them inquisitively, "I guess you could touch it, but no heavy groping. I'm not getting paid to do this."

"But what if I gave you two hundred dollars?" He asked.

"Hmm, three fifty and you can squeeze them for thirty seconds." She stooped next to him then looked around to make sure her dad wasn't around.

"Deal." He ran his fingers over them then squeezed gently, roaming his hands over them for a few seconds. "Thanks come by the gaming room at about 2 in the morning. I'll pay you then."

"No problemo." She then walked away.

Sasuke sauntered over to the others, a victorious smirk pasted on. He took he bottle and spun it around.

Gaara and Shino.  
"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shino said carefully. He was not going to get pushed into doing something utterly humiliating.

"Ok, when was the last time you gave a girl head?"

Lee gasped, and then moved closer to his mysterious friend. Shino had never spoken about his love life.

"… Today?" he looked away, and then felt his cheeks getting pinker. That got everyone's attention.

"Shino, you stallion!" Kiba roared.

Shino ignored him then spun the bottle. Naruto and Lee.

"Lee, truth or dare?" the blonde asked.

"Dare. I will never back down, no matter the challenge."

"Yea, well I dare you to walk up to my dad naked and ask him about sex advice." Naruto laughed. The other guys gasped then made sounds of joy.

Lee's face showed total horror. "Naruto, please, tell me the real dare. I know that was a joke."

"Nu-uh. You have to do it, or you'll be a loser." The blonde threatened. Lee got up then visually shuddered,

"Can I at least keep my pants on?"

"Ok."Naruto shrugged.

They all emerged from the pool and Neji got his camera once more. He rested it on the table in side hidden behind a vase. He walked pass pretending to get something from the kitchen.

Minato was snoring on the couch and had a large stack of papers in front of him. The guys all strategically hid themselves in the room so they could see and hear everything.

"Um, Mr. Namikaze?" Lee nudged the man's leg.

Minato opened his eyes. He glanced at Lee who was sweating bullets from where he stood.

"Lee, what's the matter? Do you want to go home?"

"No. I uh, need advice about something."

"Sure thing." The man noticed Lee was still wet so refrained from offering him a seat.

"There's this girl… but she's really experienced… if you know what I mean."

Minato froze, then looked around, "Is this prank?" He looked around and noticed droplets of water across different areas in the room.

"N-no sir." Lee said firmly, "My father is always giving me the talk but he never tells me what I really need to know."

"Google." Minato turned his face away.

Lee tried not to waver, but Minato's resistance was firm. "I would rather if you told me yourself." He tried again.

"Naruto has a stack of porn varieties hidden in a puzzle box under his bed. Ask him for a lesson." Then Minato heard rather than saw Naruto calling him a traitor.

Minato laughed then rubbed the back of his head, "Daddy always knew it was there Naru, no need to be shy now."

Gaara had to reveal himself also when Naruto charged after his dad, holding the blonde down and telling him to shut up.

"I apologize Minato Sir." Lee was crimson now. He had to get back Naruto somehow, but the right payback didn't come to mind.

Everyone else just got up and walked away, heading back to the pool.

The next pair was Shika and Kiba.

Kiba grinned victoriously as he asked, "Truth or dare my sweet lazy bum?"

"Truth." Shika sighed.

"Who are you currently dating?" Kiba asked mischievously.

"Umm… Ino, Temari, Matsuri, and this other girl." Shika said on a huff. "It's too bothersome to go any further with this game." He added, "Let's all prank each other instead. The best prank wins." He chanced a glance toward his closest friend, and noticed he was examining the water carefully. "You guys go an ahead and set things up. I just remembered about something I had to do." Shika sighed then raised his body from the water. He shook his loose hair and water flashed everywhere.

"We'll be in the tree house." Naruto shouted after him.

"Oh yes! I forgot about your tree house Naruto." Lee said, "It has been such a long time since I've been in there."

Naruto laughed. "That's 'cause Kurama sorta stole it from me. I can only go in there if he says so, but since he's a million miles away, he'll never find out."

Kiba cheered and they followed Naruto leading the way across the large yard space to a ladder that led up to a tree house, that was really more like a cabin than anything else.

Sasuke watched firm tan legs climb the ladders, he noticed how the water made his shots stick to his ass and made it seem so alluring. Down south, he felt it getting excited. A soft groan of exasperation left his lips. How much longer would he have to wait for this weekend to end? He had never wanted Monday morning to come as badly as he did in that moment. He wanted Naruto for himself, but that was impossible, since the blonde never slept at sleepovers, and he made sure to keep everyone entertained.

* * *

For the other guys, this Friday night was the perfect reminder of who Naruto was. He was funny, kind and an idiot. He never did anything to hurt feelings permanently, but he believed in serious pranking.

Out of them all, he had the most friends, so to speak, because everyone had a space in his heart, and he was never really alone because of that.

Sasuke didn't realize that Shikamaru never came back, he didn't care when Gaara left at about eleven to check on Shika, and he was totally oblivious when Choji stalked off and complained about indigestion. Shino left with Kiba who was vomiting because of drinking expired milk and salt.

Only Neji, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke were left.

"So," Lee said, feeling the after effect of drinking so much light beer and eating much more than he consumed in an entire day, "What fun thing do we do next?"

Neji sighed at his class mate and regrettably best friend, "You are such a loser. Let's go." Neji stood up and held his hand out to Lee, "Get up, come on."

Naruto watched with a warm smile. He had only seen Neji so calm and gentle with Lee and Hinata.

"Yosh." Lee said softly, his enthusiasm failing as he groaned.

"See you guys tomorrow." Naruto called out happily.

"Yea." Neji shrugged.

Sasuke realized that only Naruto was left, and he was sitting across from him. He was still so pissed about his random erections that he just turned away and got up to walk away. It was not fair that Naruto had gotten so enthralling in just three months. Last semester, he would have never noticed the blonde's height or face. Things like that didn't matter. But now, everything about him made the Uchiha hard. Even his voice had gotten a more even tone. It wasn't deep and burly, but it was a soft and somewhat always aggressive. No matter what he was saying.

"Sasuke, wait." Naruto called out.

The Uchiha looked around wearily, "What?"

"Aren't you gonna say good night?" the blonde called back after a moment of silence.

"Aint nothing good about my night Naruto." He continued to walk away.

The blonde watched him leave.

He remained seated in his spot though, then after about thirty minutes, he decided to check on Shika. He had been unusual tonight, like he was on edge.

He climbed from the tree house and walked over to the pool house. He didn't bother knocking, but just opened the door and stuck his head inside. He looked around in the dark, until he noticed a moving shadow, he waited for his eyes to adjust.

There he saw it, Gaara's head moving up and down, Shikamaru gripping onto his hair and guiding his head.

Naruto didn't gasp. He was too shocked to even breath. The revulsion he thought he'd feel didn't come close to the warmth that started to spread over his cheeks.

"M-more Gaa…" Shika's voice trembled then broke. He slammed his hands over his mouth to stop from crying out. He moaned lowly then groaned in bliss. "Gaara." He murmered. He looked up when he thought he saw someone, but it must have been is imagination. His eyes rolled back in his head as Gaara never stopped his onslaught of pleasure.

* * *

Naruto ran inside. Most of the lights were off, and the place was deathly quiet. He leaned on the wall next to his stairs for stability. What the hell had he just seen? Shikamaru and Gaara? He shook his head. No, it couldn't have been them. He thought.

He heard light footsteps, and he looked up. Ayame was coming down the stairs quickly, and rubbing at her mouth with the back of her hands. She froze when she saw him, but he just half smiled then looked away. He walked up the steps and turned to go his room. Kiba was sprawled in the middle, and Choji was on one end, hugging a pillow and chewing on the end. Naruto shook his head, Shino was on the sofa, he had on sleeping eye masks. Naruto sighed. He walked from his room and headed for the gaming room. He opened the door and Sasuke was sitting on one of the lazy boys, his pants were down and his eyes were closed. Naruto quickly shut back the door then shivered.

_Didn't I warn these guys abut the surveillance cameras?_

With no where else to go, he climbed the next flight of stairs and headed for Kurama's room. It was the last room on that floor, and his parents had abandoned their room next to his after he had complained about hearing them go at it all night. Naruto opened his big brothers room and then truly got the shock of his life.

Someone he had never thought about seeing in his house, especially in his brother's room was sitting on Kurama's bed, holding an envelope.

"You." Naruto said.

The person looked up, slowly, and calmly.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, he had had just about enough surprises for one night.

"I can ask you the same thing. I thought this room was forbidden."

"I'm his brother, not you."

"Well whatever. If you mention this to anyone, I will gut you."

Naruto nodded when he imagined never being found in his brother's room. No one ever went in there. Kurama was an adult and he had said as much when he put locks on his doors and a security cam at his door way.

"What are you waiting for, leave."

Naruto nodded once again. That guy had always made him feel uncomfortable. But he couldn't believe that we was actually in his brothers bedroom. Naruto wondered if he was one of Kurama's lovers.

An exasperated sigh escaped. _What the hell is happening around me? I'm gone for three months and its like I missed the Armageddon._

* * *

AN: This was just random thoughts. Again, forgive me if it all just doesn't seem to make sense right now. I have plans for a very unusual pair. I don't think I ever read about their pairings before. Also, if you guys have any ideas for Sasuke and Naruto, any scenarios that you might want to see, you're free to tell me so.

JuliettKK, Eziali, IDonTBelieveAnymore, JustRandomForYou, Sora Shiro Tsubasa, Freya Hikaru, 5CutePanda5, Thanks for following.

Thanks to my special Guest Reviewer. And thanks again KH freak 813,

And thanks Luna Von Wolfenstein and DestituteDunce for the favorites.

I love you guys… really, that's why you're getting Oreos.


	4. Chapter 4

TUD

Hey guys, I am super sorry for making you wait this long. I had tons of stuff to prepare for the new skl year.

NOT EDITED. There may be several grammar and typo errors.

Chapter 4

Saturday started late. It wasn't until ten o'clock that Lee rolled on his stomach and finally tore his eyes open. He noticed Neji sleeping on one of the yoga mats, his hair a wild mess around him. Lee snickered under his breath then crawled over to his bags. He got his change of clothes then headed for the guest bathroom outside. Luckily, he was the first to use it.

About thirty minutes later, Shino knocked and he came out. The routine followed soon after, and every one headed for the kitchen; everyone but their host.

Sasuke looked around the house carefully, he thought he caught a familiar scent in the air, but it could have been one of the other guys. He wondered where Naruto had gone off to. For all he knew, the blonde had already decided not to sleep with him, and that alone had him on a sour mood. He saw Kushina sitting around the large island, her hair tied up in a knot and a green apron tied around her body.

"Good morning guys. How was the night?" She smiled.

A chorus of answers was heard, all sounding pleasant enough to suit her.

"Breakfast was served hours ago, but I'll ask Teuchi to make you some brunch."

Lee was the first one to sit down, then Kiba joined him, "Miss Kushina, your youthful appearance has my young heart pounding. You are a rare flower among thorns." He sang, his eyes soon transforming into hearts.

"Eww Lee, no offence Aunty." Neji scowled, "She's married."

Neji was probably her favorite though; he was smart, talented, and had the best manners. He never cursed around her either, and mainly, he had gorgeous hair. If she were to date any of them, it would be him.

"None taken Neji." She sighed, "Have a seat guys, and by the way, I haven't seen my cutie son all morning."

"Neither have I." Kiba hummed, "I thought he was going to sleep into his room but he wasn't there this morning."

Sasuke looked at Kiba, "Hn." Was all he said, and strangely, they all disregarded what he had said, turning to, look at Sasuke instead, "He probably slept in one of the guest rooms. He was acting weirder than usual when I last saw him."  
Kushina nodded. "He doesn't normally sleep when he has friends over." She added, "So I find it odd that he went so far away."

"Maybe we upset him in some way." Lee thought aloud.

"How, I mean we all drank his nasty milk so we had to get some rest and drink stomach salts." Kiba said once again.

Sasuke wondered briefly if Naruto had noticed Ayame leaving the gaming room.

"I'll go look for him." Kiba suggested.

Kushina looked at him then nodded.

Kiba climbed the stairs once more, but this time, he saw Naruto walking from the bathroom; still in his pool trunks from last night, "Naruto, hey."

"Huh, Kiba?" He rubbed his eyes.

Kiba approached him and leaned on the wall. "Where did you sleep? We were going to start searching for you."

"Oh, I was on the balcony." He coughed a little, and then cleared his throat.

Kiba chuckled softly, "So, umm, we're gonna have brunch now. So get a shower then join us stupid." He felt his heart speed a little when Naruto looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Ok Kiba." He made to move off, but Kiba rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Naruto, I know and Sasuke are best friends now, but he really is a player, don't let him get to you."

Naruto frowned a little, "How so?"

Kiba looked to the side, "Just trust me, I don't know what he's thinking, but just remember that this s our last year and we have to make the best of it."

Naruto smiled half heartedly, "...Mmk"

* * *

Sasuke helped to set the table as Ayame flirted with him non-stop. He kept a passive smile though, because he didn't want anyone to think anything suspicious.

Gaara was nodding to the beat of Sick Puppies in his ears as he stared at the ceiling, next to him, Shino was texting rapidly with his glasses off while staring intensely at the phone. Lee and Neji were talking animatedly about foot ball, Shikamaru was sitting on a futon chair reading a novel and Choji was popping M&Ms in his mouth every other second.

It was surprisingly quiet as the waited for brunch. Kushina was noticing them all carefully. Nothing seemed out of place; she had met them all at different intervals, and ever-so often, Naruto threw a party and she had to be the cool mom and watch her precious kitchen from afar. She sighed nostalgically. Naruto hadn't even mentioned his girlfriend, Hinata. She wondered if the shy beautiful girl was still in fact Naruto's girlfriend.

She glanced at Sasuke, he was smiling at Ayame, and the twenty year old was batting her lids and trying to look adorable. Kushina scoffed. She had never noticed Sasuke's interest in the young chef before. She hoped it wasn't young love; Mikoto would never accept such a bland and ordinary daughter in law.

She got bored and decided that she was going to get some more fresh air._ Translated as going out with her Mother in law, Tsunade, to go get some sake._

She stood up and made her way passed the guys to leave. She knew they were up to something, but they were all good at concealing secrets.

* * *

Naruto watched his mother's car leave the Namikaze compound. He flashed his hair dry then left it down, deciding it was cuter that way.

He had made up his mind last night, Sasuke was hot, and the thought of a secret affair sounded great. Seeing Gaara and Shika go at it last night sparked his curiosity to a new level. He put on extra deodorant and popped a caramel candy in his mouth. He only hoped that Sasuke was ready for this.

* * *

Brunch was somewhat Mexican, with Teuchi's special made tacos and then an endless amount of cheesy ham and hash browns. He indulged the guys by making them Reno cocktails.

Naruto was pleased with the overall presentation of his food and he gave Teuchi the biggest smile of gratitude he could make.

It was good way to start his day. Next they went to the game room and got completely lost in video games for the rest of the day. During that time, Sasuke had strategically ensured that he was always out of reach. He wanted Naruto to chase him, and yearn for his attention. By four o'clock, Ayame and a smaller boy marched in with an array of appetizers, telling them dinner would be ready in an hour.

For dinner they had tofu and veggie stir fry, and chocolate truffles for desert. Minato joined them, so Teuchi served Bailey's Irish Cream. Minato always spoiled Naruto into drinking fun stuff, so he treated the boys to this.

The night was short as they all retired after dinner. It had been a slow day, and they were feeling lazy.

Naruto watched as Sasuke excused himself from the group as he went outside.

The blonde sat near the entrance, waiting for Sasuke to return. After the wait got ridiculously long, he walked outside. He looked about, and then he noticed Sasuke sitting around a small round table.

He was staring at the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha cast his dark eyes on the slim form quickly approaching him. He groaned as he felt his throat getting drier. He could feel the tightness in his pants now.

"Naruto?" he questioned, "what are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you, Sasuke." He hesitated for a while before sitting next to Sasuke. "I thought we had a deal, how come you've been ignoring me all day?"

"You noticed that, I thought you were too busy with your guests."

"Sasuke, you're my best friend, and I wanted to sneak around with you, just like you wanted; so why did you suddenly push me away?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his face was twisted in insecurity and fear. His tanned cheeks were so much darker from up close. Sasuke leaned closer to him until his head bumped Naruto's.

"Stop being such an idiot." He chided, "You're over reacting."

Naruto felt like a heavy weight had been lifted. With a huge grin off, he turned his face to look at Sasuke from an inch away. "I would never do this with anybody else you know. I'm too scared to just let anybody use my body like this."

The Uchha snorted, "You are not a virgin. Stop pretending like I'm your first."

"You're right, I'm not a virgin, but I'd never let another guy even think of touching my ass. Plus, it seems like I owe you a blow job."

Sasuke quickly closed his eyes at the mental image. He could hear Naruto asking, _"Can I lick your lollipop?"_ He sighed deeply.

"All your fantasies, just tell them to me." Naruto whispered. He himself was getting worked up by saying such dirty things out loud. This was the first time he had needed sex this badly since he left for the summer.

"Not now." Sasuke breathed softly, his breath fanned Naruto's face, and his eyes were half slits, "I want you tonight Naruto."

The two were too lost in each other to notice an observer from the door way.

* * *

Naruto took a long soak in the tub, and then prepared himself mentally for what was to come. He had never taken sexual interest in Sasuke before, but since this evening, he had been so hot and flustered, hardly containing his excitement for later in the night.

Kiba and Shino were already out cold on the bed, and he didn't know where the others might have been. But he didn't care. He flashed his hair then dried at his feet. He left his chest and back wet, then only put on a pair of underpants. He brushed his teeth slowly, and then gazed at his own reflection. He felt like a newlywed bride preparing for her groom. He had done all the preparing he had deemed necessary. His wide blue eyes shone with a solid determination he could not explain. He wanted Sasuke, and he was willing to try.

In the gaming room a few rooms away on the opposite side of the long hallway, Sasuke was tousling his hair and brushing his teeth. Naruto's arrival was quickly approaching, and he wanted to ensure everything was going smooth. Naruto was not the first boy he would be doing this with, but it seemed like his most exhilarating time to come. He never knew that persuading the blonde would have been this easy. He was slightly disappointed, but pleased at the same time, because watching the blonde so close had been torture. Sasuke quickly left the bathroom.

He glanced at the time on his cell. 1:15 a.m. He sat on the plush sofa, and then watched as the door was creaked open. He felt his arousal spike as Naruto pushed his head inside. The blonde looked around, and then stepped in the dark room. He bolted the door from the outside.

"Sasuke?" He called out.

"Over here." He answered softly. The blonde walked over to his location. Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled at him as a greeting.

The next few moments were somewhat blurred. Naruto sat dangerously close to Sasuke, and then leaned his head on his shoulder insecurely. Sasuke tilted his head back then coved his lips with his own. The kiss had meant to be comforting, but it was everything but. Naruto responded by trying to dominate the kiss. His tongue roamed Sasuke's moth, as he breathed through his nose. He could feel himself getting harder and harder each time their tongues collided. He heard a soft sound in the back ground, it took him a while to figure out he was moaning lowly. Sasuke allowed him to break the kiss.

"Feeling better?" he mocked playfully. This was the only person he ever mocked without cruel intentions. He could feel the regret already blossoming deep within his heart. Sasuke knew this was wrong. Their friendship would never be the same after this night. Half of his brain told him to stop, but the other half wanted this too badly to stop.

"Sasuke" The blonde breathed heavily, he was trying to stop his erection from being so annoyingly erect, but he couldn't help it. He climbed on the taller boy's lap his legs spread above Sasuke's thighs. He felt like he was a girl, but it was ok. He wanted this. Sasuke allowed his arms to roam Naruto's back, bringing him closer. His tongue teased the blonde's nipples as his chest was now close enough to do so. Naruto thanked every god he could he could remember that his room was noise proof. He moaned loudly as spasms of lust raced through his blood. He could feel the sweat mix with the water on his forehead as it ran down his temples. This was crazy. Sasuke was only licking his chest and yet he still felt like he was about to burst. Sasuke switched nipples in between slow licks and sucks. His fingers roamed the blonde's back, lost in the smooth expanse of flawless skin and toned muscles. He bit against one of the pert buds as Naruto unconsciously grinded his crotch against his. He pulled away. This was hot. The blonde was above him and humping his abdomen and crotch for release. He could feel the blonde twitching above him. His orgasm was close. Sasuke slipped the blonde's shorts around his spread knees. He felt the wet tip of Naruto's dick rub against his stomach. He closed his eyes in bliss at the sensation then took hold of the blonde's cock. He rubbed the tip with his thumb and used his other hand to guide Naruto's face to his own. He pressed his lips against the blonde and shred a series of short sloppy kisses. Naruto was too close to Cumming to care about kisses. He grinded into Sasuke's hand and buried his face into his neck. His neck strained with the intensity of the feeling. He wanted to cry out but he couldn't breathe. His body started to tremble and his closed eyes sunk further behind his lids. He came with a strained cry of "S-Sas'ke!"

The Uchiha held him tightly as he spurted ooze after ooze of cum on his stomach. Naruto's breath calmed down when Sasuke raised his hips to slide off his boxers. Naruto _lazily_ wrapped his fingers around the dark haired teen. He stroked him slowly and sooner than he thought, Sasuke came on his hand.

"Well you clearly enjoyed that more than me." Sasuke mumbled after a few seconds.

"I'm not usually like this." Naruto complained. "I promise I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Sasuke asked, more pleased than he wanted to be.

"Yes, next time. I really liked it. Even though it's dark and we only did… _that_."

Sasuke grinned since he was sure Naruto couldn't see his face, "Ok. Next time, we'll both do better."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest, why are you doing this? After all this time, why now?"

The Uchiha shrugged. He didn't anticipate Naruto being this sappy after a hand job.

"C'mon, this can't work with the truth."

Sasuke frowned. "This?" He asked softly. He hoped the blonde was not getting the wrong idea. This was an exciting thing. But it wasn't a relationship.

"Our secret." Naruto said softly. "I need to know we can trust each other."

"You can trust me Naruto." He hadn't realized his fingers were crossed until the blonde had nodded then kissed his nose.

"Ok. I trust you."

* * *

A/N: Ugh guys, I lost track of who should be getting more Oreos. ^_^

Just review and share your thoughts and I'll ensure your Oreos are safely delivered!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey… Soooo I'm sorry for taking forever to update but my keyboard wont work properly. I had to use the annoying on screen keyboard.

On with the show

Disclaimer: Naruto sadly doesn't belong to me...

Warnings: Fillers for the TUD plot.

Chapter 5

Shino hated rock music, truthfully, he hated music overall. It was with a tired groan that he sat up, peeled the eye mask off his face and looked around the darkly lit room. He felt a sense of calm as the orange and white walls glowed in the moon light from the open screen door leading to the balcony.

He rubbed his face in his hands and cursed the fact that he was a light sleeper. His eyes searched around the room until he found the source of the noise. It was Naruto's phone, ringing endlessly at the edge of the large bed. He climbed towards it and checked the caller ID. It was Kurama. Shino answered the phone warily. "Hello."

"Naruto- wait, who are you?"

"It's Naruto's friend. I'm at his sleep over." Shino explained. He had heard enough horror stories about Kyuubi to deny him answers.

"Put him on the phone." It was an annoyed order.

"Sorry, but I have no idea where to find him, and as it stands, I really am too tired to do so."

"Listen buddy, what's your name?"

"…Kiba."

"Kiba, this is a family emergency, put my little brother on the phone, or it may the last time anybody ever hears from me again."

Shino grew concerned and he sighed heavily, "A family crisis you say?" Shino asked.

"Yes."  
"I believe I may know his location, but can't I just give the phone to his father?"

Kyuubi groaned in exasperation, "You lazy little fuck." Then he hung up the phone.

Shino sighed, and then put the phone next to Kiba.

He went back to lie down and he rested his mask over his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was still awake two hours later when he heard his cell ringing loudly. He answered it quickly.

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi? What do you want?"

"I need to know something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know when Naruto's big brother is due home?"

"Umm… Naruto said something like in November?"

"Oh, ok."

"Is something wrong big brother?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Thank you."

"Where are you?"

"At the bar."

Sasuke found himself worried from his brother's sudden call. "Are you sure it's nothing for me to worry about?"

"Yes." Itachi sighed. "I'm fine."

"But you're at the bar…"

"It's nothing Sasuke. Just have a good time." Itachi then hung p.

Sasuke laid his eyes on the blonde who had redressed in his boxers and was knocked out on the chair.

Sasuke had already unlocked the door, and the room had been too dark for the cameras to see them. Not to mention he had already shut the sound off.

Checking the time, he grunted then continued to observe Naruto as he slept.

His memories flashed back to his first day of school; orientation._ Naruto had been the first student to comment on his attire. The blonde had been stunned to see such a 'stuck up brat'. He had caught the attention of the entire hall and they stared at Sasuke like he was __**soo**__ weird. Naruto had been with both parents and he was wearing a bright orange tee and faded blue jeans. They had been on the same height back then, or maybe only centimeters separated them. The years that followed, they had been rivals, and the worst of enemies. In the tenth grade when Sasuke transferred from the regular classes, he had begun to miss his friends, especially Naruto. _

_Kiba had been losing interest in Naruto as such a close friend and had focused more on getting the attention of Hinata. Sasuke remembered feeling sorry for Naruto as he watched the blonde walk to the cafeteria alone. His friends were still around, but they weren't really there. _

_Sasuke had approached him, and called him an idiot. The blonde since then, had been irrevocably fixated on him. He went wherever Sasuke went, until the feeling of friendship became mutual. They always had sleepovers, and they found out how close their mother's had been all along. It just made the friendship easier and more acceptable. _

_It was when Naruto first mentioned his grandmother's death that Sasuke noticed how vulnerable Naruto could be. The blonde had been cool about it, but he was deeply troubled. Several days later, Naruto never showed up at school. Sasuke waited for him to call every day. And he called the house from the directory and got the dial tone. He heard his mother speaking about missing her friend a month later, and then he discovered the reason the family had left so suddenly. _

_He had been annoyed, or more like betrayed that Naruto hadn't told him anything. But he figured that it was best that way. Naruto was just his dumb blonde best friend, who smiled at the most embarrassing times and had a million irritating friends. _

_The months without the blonde had been hard, since they had created a world that mostly consisted of each other. But it was tolerable, he saved up all the anger and pooled them into the moment he would finally see the idiot. He would yell and shout at him for leaving for such a long time, and he would probably challenge him to a sport and beat him at it. _

_He was in for a surprise when on the first day of school, he got a phone call._

"_Hello?" He had asked tediously, walking from the hall like he owned it, _

"_Sasuke?" _

_He recognized the blonde's voice anywhere. It was oddly different though and it had the slightest accent that he couldn't place. _

"_Naruto?"_

"_You changed numbers?" The blonde had shrieked, "Do you know how long it took me to source this number?"_

_And then Sasuke remembered that a week after Naruto left, his cell had been stolen. It didn't occur to him to replace the chip with the same number, because he figured everybody would notice his new phone and he already had an address book with his friend's numbers. _

"_My bad." He said softly, his anger already fading away; he was too excited about seeing Naruto to cuss at him now._

"_Anyways, I'm on my way to school now with dad. I never thought I would have missed school."_

_Sasuke was drawn by the sound of his voice. It was so similar yet obviously different. _

"_Idiot. I'm outside taking some fresh air. I don't have time to wait around for you."_

"_Do you ever?" _

Sasuke stared at the sleeping blonde. He was so different, but he was still the same. He always wanted to help somebody. Sasuke shook his head, it really was a shame. Naruto was the only one he would have went that extra mile for, but he didn't want to get romantic with the idiot. Naruto was a dumb person, and most importantly he was a guy. Even if Sasuke had wanted to 'make it work' it was impossible. As long as Naruto only wanted to satisfy his curiosity, they could play this game, but anything further and he would walk away.

The Uchiha spent hours thinking about the blonde, and it never once occurred to him that he was the instigator of their friendship, this relationship, and that his heart was already breaking just thinking about losing his best friend.

* * *

Kyubii was next to his grandmother's grave, slowly rubbing the stone statues next to it. He missed her so much, and the thought of losing her ranch to someone else as driving him crazy. He never intended to live here forever, but he could imagine visiting as often as he could though. As a baby, he had spent about two years with his mother. And the only proof he had to show were the pictures they had taken together.

His father had been the leader of the Black Rider's gang, and his mom had been in a very short love affair with hm. So short, that she was terrified of actually telling him when she got pregnant. That resulted with a fatherless child and a young unwilling mother. He couldn't remember when he started to call his grandmother 'mommy' or how he accepted this ranch as home.

Maybe he hated his mom just a little, and he didn't like a bone in his step father's body. Nothing about moving to Konoha had excited him. He had no good quality friends home, but at least they had a connection with them. He knew how to use a rifle and he could tame horses. At fifteen, he had to finish his last years of school at a rich kid's academy. Nothing had held his interest, except of course, a stone faced pretty boy with a sadistic approach on life.

Kurama didn't want to cry. He wanted to be the illegitimate heir to this ranch. All he had to do was wait; but he wanted to go home now. He wanted his parents to see him as the young adult he was, but sitting in the run down ranch day after day had been wearing him out. He somehow missed his little brother's antics and his large room and stolen tree house. He missed the maids who would do as he said and the freedom to party as hard as he wanted.

He knew those thoughts were true, but he also knew there was someone waiting impatiently for him back in Konoha. He needed to go home, but he still had to wait for the papers.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I decided to do a little Kurama scene. I wanted him to be cool but also in sync with the canon Kurama. Maybe it was a poor choice.

Feel free to leave suggestions and criticize constructively.

On a more pleasant note (not really) I cried after consuming the final chapter of Naruto. *sniffles* Our sweet blonde finally achieved his dreams :)

Love ya :*


End file.
